Ruse
by cgfs
Summary: Megan's cold ... and Kate tries to warm her up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Hi internet! :D I come bearing Kegan. This is my first stab at fic writing and English isn't my first language so please be gentle. :) This will be a short one but I am thinking of writing longer ones since the two chapters has been fun. So yeah, idk man, enjoy? Maybe, I mean, I can't guarantee it but *shrugs* idk.. yeah. Right, if you are a Kegan shipper like moi, LET'S BE FRIENDSSS._

* * *

'Thank you, Kate.' Megan said as they both walked up to Kate Murphy's front door.

It was Curtis' birthday and the gang decided to celebrate on a bar they go to the most. It was a fun night, evidenced by Megan's state of slight inebriation. Megan was not a social drinker but she did at the urging of Peter and Bud. The party died down and they started splitting up. Megan was poised to go when Kate stopped her and said that she should take her home since she's been drinking. Megan has been worse than she was at the moment but she let her, mainly because she hitched a ride to the bar and it would take her long to get a taxi.

The plan of driving Megan to her house changed when they barreled though the raging storm and barely made it to Kate's. With news of floods en route to her house, Kate suggested for Megan to spend the night at her place instead. The redhead didn't have a chance to say no since Kate already turned to her apartment complex, she was just glad that Lacey was with her father in California.

'Of course.' Kate answered. She looked at the redhead to smile but she saw her shivering instead. Even through thick layers of clothing and being slightly buzzed, the cold still seeped through Megan. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Megan was quick to answer even if her teeth chattered. 'It's just really cold.'

'I'll turn the heater up, don't worry.'

They both reached Kate's front door and they piled in as soon as the door got opened. Megan's eyes at once darted different directions to check out her boss' place. Just like she suspected, it was very Kate Murphy. 'It's very you, Kate.'

Kate smiled at Megan's comment. 'Uh... thanks.' She turned to the direction where the knob for the heater was located. 'Make yourself comfortable.' Kate turned the heat way up as she was also feeling cold. She was taking off her coat when she saw Megan at her living room, still looking around. She hanged her coat on the rack. 'You want anything, Megan?'

Megan craned her head back to Kate's location. 'Coffee, decaf. Thanks.'

'Okay.' Kate walked to the kitchen saw that there was no pot ready. She immediately made some. 'I'll make a fresh pot, hold on.'

Megan felt the heat immediately and took her jacket off too. She went to the coat rack Kate's just been in. She hanged it and decided to join the blonde after in the kitchen. She sat on one of the stools facing Kate. Megan watched the unsuspecting Chief like a hawk. She wouldn't admit it but Megan's always been kind of attracted to her boss. _Everyone with a pulse will, and even those without._ Kate Murphy was smart, accomplished and drop dead gorgeous. Her cheeks pinked up as she raked her eyes from her shapely shoulders down to her firm buns. Megan all but reached out and grabbed them. A moan slipped her red lips.

'Megan?' Kate looked back when she heard something. Her eyebrows furrowed when she caught Megan looking at her, licking her lips all the while.

Megan snap to attention when Kate fully turned. 'Huh? What did you say?'

'Were you just looking at my-'

'No, no, no. Why would I-? Oh, coffee! Can I have some?' Megan rambled. _Busted._

Kate raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Megan before she went on to preparing her coffee. She grabbed a white mug and poured the scalding liquid. Megan smiled a little too wide when accepted the coffee. 'Thank you.' She mumbled into the coffee. She took one sip and burned her tongue. 'Ah, shit, that's hot!' She put down the mug and wiped the traces of coffee on her mouth with the back of her hand.

Kate breathed a laugh as she walked to Megan and leaned on the counter. 'Are you okay?'

Megan tried again with the coffee and got it right this time. 'Yes, I'm good.'

''Kay. The guest room's over there...' Kate pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall. 'There's a pair of pajamas in the clo-'

'I'm okay to sleep in this.' Megan cut in. She didn't like wearing clothes that she didn't own. She was wrinkling a rather expensive garb and it will get uncomfortable but she's willing to risk it.

'Okay. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. If you need anything, just knock. 'k?'

'Thank you, Kate.' This time, Megan looked up and looked at Kate when she said it.

'Sure. Good night.' Kate threw Megan a nod then walked to the hallway. Megan eyed her as she disappeared in her room. The redhead went back to her coffee after, and drank it slowly. She took her time to contemplate what just happened. She was just caught checking out her boss' ass. _I hope Kate didn't think I was- Of course, she did. I was practically salivating. Damnit. I really want to grab her ass and maybe do a little mor- Damn these drunk thoughts!_

Annoyed, Megan finished the coffee with one swig. She then stood up, washed the mug and put the it away. She decided she should just sleep it off. Maybe the dirty thoughts she's having towards her boss would go away in the morning. Convinced, she walked to the hallway and stopped at the room Kate pointed earlier. It was directly across Kate's. Megan was supposed to just go in her room but she noticed a small sliver of light coming from the door behind her. A small part of her mind told her to just ignore it and open the door to the guest room but curiousity got the best of her. She looked back and immediately peaked through the small space open. She was slack jawed when she saw Kate sitting on the edge of the bed, applying lotion on her glorious calves. She was also wearing a silk nightie that barely cleared her thighs. Megan wasn't sure if it was Kate or her drunk brain but the scene seemed to unfold in slow motion. It was captivating and she couldn't look away. _Holy shit._

Kate spotted someone on her door when she moved to her left leg. She looked up and saw Megan on her door, with the same look she had earlier. She returned to applying lotion with a sly smile on her face and said '_Good night_, Megan...'

Kate's firms word broke Megan's lust filled trance. She was again caught. 'Sorry, jeez, I- Good night.' Megan was suddenly disoriented and her feet seemed to go different directions. After a couple more beats of what seemed like a silly dance, she found her way to the room. Megan gripped on the knob and opened the door.

'Sweet dreams...' Kate said seductively. Megan was a couple of steps in when she heard the Chief and had to look back. To her disappointment though, she only saw the door closing. She closed her door as well and leaned on it.

'Damn you, Kate Murphy.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Frozen. Cold. It's so cold. Shit. I can't feel my fingers._

Megan fluttered her eyes open and saw a dark room. _Why is it dark?_ She remembers opening the bedside lamp before she slept. _Did i?_ Megan reached for it and felt for the switch, she turned it once but nothing happened. She turned it again but there still was nothing.

'What the hell?' Megan sat up and clucthed on the blanket tighter. It has gotten immensely cold since she has slept. Her whole body felt numb and she shivered. She reached for her phone and was blinded momentarily when her phone screen lit up. 01:43 AM. After a groan teeth chatter combo, she wrapped herself up in her blanket and walked out of her room. She knocked on Kate's to know if she turned off the heater and every bit of electrical appliance in her house.

'Kate?' She knocked a couple times. When there was no response, she turned the knob. She was suprised to see that it was not locked. Megan peaked her head, not wanting to fully come in as she felt it was trespassing. 'Kate?' She called out again. Still, there was no response. When the cold made her shiver once more, she decided to just come in. _I'm cold. Fuck it.  
_

Megan crossed the threshold and softly padded inside. She was halfway through Kate's bedroom when she called out. 'Kate!'

Thankfully, the blonde stirred and turned to Megan. 'Megan?'

'I think the power's out.' Megan bundled tighter, Kate's room is much colder than where she was staying.

Kate pulled herself up. 'Shit. Hold on.'

The storm raged outside after Kate's statement. The blonde stood up and tried to find a candle in the dark. Megan could only hear Kate as she moved around. Finally, she saw a match light up an aromatherapy candle.

'So... can I grab some candles so I can go back to my room and freeze to dee-a-thhh?' Megan chattered as she teased.

Kate stood up and went to her. She touched Megan's cheek and was immediately concerned when she felt it was ice cold. 'Jesus, Megan, you're freezing.' She wrapped a arm around and ran her hand up and down the blanket covering Megan's forearm. 'Are you okay?'

'It's just cold.'

Kate grabbed the candles she just lit. 'C'mon.'

They both went to Megan's room. Kate laid down the candles on the bed side table as Megan crawled into bed. The redhead gripped hard on the blanket and she started shaking. Kate noticed and hovered over her. She touched her cheeks again before she moved to the closet and grabbed a couple more blankets. She unfolded them and covered Megan. 'Any better?'

'A little. Why aren't you cold?'

'I'm used to it. It is after all my apartment. You could get hypothermia...' Kate's voice trailed off as if she was thinking but Megan couldn't be sure since she closed her eyes.

Megan was already curling up to a ball when she felt the other side of the bed dip. She opened one eye and saw Kate trying to get under the covers. 'What are you doing?' Kate was already by her side when she whispered.

Kate wrapped her arms around her ME, causing her to immediately stiffen. 'I'm keeping you warm.' She snuggled into Megan and ran her hands up and down her back this time.

To her credit, Megan did get warm. But it wasn't due to Kate sharing her body heat or the friction she was creating on her back, she was suddenly becoming aroused. 'Kate, I-'

'Just shut up and hug me okay? I don't want you freezing to death.'

_Well, atleast it was working._ Megan returned the hug and pulled Kate closer to her. Her forehead touched Kate's shoulder and she very discretly took in her boss' scent. _Sandalwood._ 'Thank you.'

'Mhm, are you hot yet?' Kate's hands stopped and settled on the small of Megan's back.

Kate's choice of words made Megan's breathing shallow a bit. _She's killing me._ 'Still a little cold but it's-'

'Where do you want me to rub you next?'

That stopped Megan's breathing. The delivery was in no way lust laced but Megan still couldn't help but think that Kate was doing this on purpose. _She has to be. Does that mean...?_ Megan tried to test the waters. 'Did you just hear yourself?'

Kate chuckled. 'Megan...'

_Oh. Okay, then, I look like an horny idiot. Damnit._ 'Right, sorry.' The hug got awkward after, atleast for Megan since Kate didn't say anything, so she decided to just drop it. Kate did a fine job of warming her up and now she just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow, she's gonna go back to work and pretend this never happened. Of course, she knew it would be hard having been caught perving twice and being hugged by her scantily clad boss but she will try. She has to.

'So do you want me to rub you still?'

_Damnit, Kate!_

Megan tried to speak but all the words were knocked out of her when she felt Kate's hand on her thigh. 'Here, maybe?' Kate asked. Her hands started just an inch above Megan's knee and slowly slid up, fabric of Megan's a line skirt in tow. It reached the middle of her thigh and went back down but circled and landed behind Megan's knee. This was completely different than what Kate was doing earlier and it made Megan heat up exponentially.

'K-kate, what are you-?' Before she could take a breath, Kate ran her hand up behind Megan's thigh again. She slid it up even higher until Kate reached Megan's ass. 'K-kate?' Megan reared back and tried to look at her boss' face. She swallowed when she saw those blue eyes darkened with... _lust? Holy. Shit._

Kate leaned in, grazing her cheek with Megan's and whispered. 'Are you hot yet?' Now, Megan was sure that her delivery was anything but innocent.

_Oh. My. God. She's just as horny as I am!_ Megan wanted to be sure so she kept her cool and asked, 'Are you doing what I think you're doing?'

'The power didn't go out.' Kate's teeth scrapped on Megan's earlobe and was sucked on lightly. 'I turned it off.'

* * *

**A/N:** _So, if you're still reading and I hope you are, there's only one chapter left. You know the one *wink. I'm writing it but doing it slowly cause I want to nail it. Anyway, rating change next chapter. God, I hope I'm not talking to myself. Byeiii._


	3. Chapter 3

'Y-you did?' Kate's hand got even higher and grabbed Megan's ass. The contact caused Megan to arch into Kate.

'I did.' Kate purred. 'I needed a ruse to get into your bed.'

'A ruse?' Kate's hand left Megan's ass and the redhead whimpered at the lost of touch.

'You've been checking me out for a year, Megan. It was clear you wouldn't do anything about it so I had to do something.' Kate rolled on to her left and got on top of Megan. She started planted open mouth kisses on Megan's neck. 'I've wanted to do something for sometime now but we're never alone...' Kate bit down on Megan's pulse point, eliciting a yelp that quickly turned into a moan.

Megan lifted her hand to squeeze Kate's ass and almost exploded when she did. It was as firm as she imagined it to be. 'Kate...'

'Now we're alone and I can do this...' She leaned back and leveled her face with Megan's. After a beat, she crashed her lips into the redhead. The kiss was electric. It spread warmth and sent bolts of electricity down each other's spine, all sensations ending on the apex of their legs. Not a moment after, Kate nibbled on Megan's lower lip. The redhead parted her mouth and welcomed Kate's tongue. Megan was finally able to taste Kate and she was intoxicatingly sweet. The redhead usually wasn't one for sweet but for her she would gladly make the exception.

'Wow...' said Megan, breaking the kiss. 'I definitely missed out. Did your ruse include wanting to drive me home?'

'Who told you to hitch a ride?' One hand travelled down Megan's side and went back up again to her breast. She started kneading as she dropped back down again to Megan's lips. She just couldn't get enough of them. Their kiss became more passionate this time, tongues battle for dominance. Just like they did in the office, no one was letting the other win.

'You are amazing...' Megan said after a while, she linked her hands behind Kate's neck and lightly pecked the blonde's lips.

Kate moaned in agreement. 'Can you say that at the office... like a lot?'

'Hmm...' Megan feigned thought, causing Kate to scoff. 'Yes. Yes, I can do that.' They kissed again. Megan's hands wrapped tighter, bringing Kate closer.

Kate could already feel Megan's nipples through her clothes so she pinched it and rolled it in between her fingers.

'Kate...' Megan breathed when she broke the kiss. The feeling of Kate's talented fingers was distracting her and she needed to feel those fingers on her skin, now. 'Get me naked...'

'Yes Ma'am.' Kate sat up and straddled Megan. Long, tapered fingers worked fast in unbuttoning Megan's wrinkled white polo. The ME's chest was heaving a little while she watched Kate. The Chief reached the last button and pulled the fabric out of being tucked from her a line skirt. Kate flung both flaps to the side and moaned when she saw Megan's lace bra. She slid her hands up Megan's torso and stopped at her breasts. The redhead shuddered at the touch. _Fuck, I'm already wet._

As if knowing what Megan was gonna ask, Kate quickly took of her nightie. A curse fell out of Megan as soon as she saw Kate's perfect breasts. 'Shit, you're a goddess.'

Kate just shrugged her shoulder. 'I know.' She reached behind Megan's hips. She exclaimed an 'Ah' when she found the slider of the zipper and pulled it down to the bottom stop. Her hands were in the waist band of Megan's skirt when a shrill sound filled the room. Aside from their whispered conversation, grunts and moans, they have been in dead silence and the sound made both jump of their skin.

'What the hell is that, Megan?! Kate then saw the source of the sound when it lit up. It was Megan's phone.

Megan looked at her phone, still buzzing. 'Someone's calling. Sorry, can you...?'

Kate rolled her eyes. 'I'm naked on top of you and you're gonna take that call?'

'I know and I can't wait to have sex with you but...' Megan looked at her phone again. Kate reached for Megan's phone and handed it to her. The screen was flashing 'Lacey'. 'Kate, it's Lacey.'

* * *

**A/N: **_Did I say three chapters? Yeah, it's four. See, I thinking a few chapters ahead when they will be caught and Lacey would know about it and tell them something like, 'You were together when I called?' But I'm not doing that :( Still, I put it in. So yeah. Hope you don't mind :| Chapter four is the last and things went down._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_So hey, hi. This is the last chapter. Yeah, okay, let's talk later. Here you go. :)_

* * *

'Lacey, what's wrong?' Megan immediately answered the call. She motioned for Kate to climb off of her and the blonde reluctantly did. She moved to the side and Megan got up from the bed.

_'Hey mom, just checking in. I'm in bed about to sleep. How are you?'_

'I'm great, sweetie. I'm actually... in bed too.' Megan cringed and Kate snorted. The ME turn to her and shushed her.

_'Oh. Sorry. Were you sleeping? You told me to call before I sleep. I didn't even think of the time difference.'_

'No, no, don't be sorry... Jesus!' Megan jumped when she felt two hands cup her breasts. She swatted Kate's hands away.

_'Mom? Are you okay? What happened?'_

'Yeah... sorry. I uhh...' She felt Kate's hands next on her shoulders, then at her shirt's collar. Kate peeled the shirt of Megan and pulled the sleeves away from Megan's free hand. Megan got distracted. 'I was-I was praying.'

Kate stopped and started bubbling with laughter. She clamped a hand over her mouth and her shoulders started shaking.

_'Praying? Mom, what's going on?'_

'Nothing. Nothing. It's a bit late Lace, it's past your bedtime.' Megan distracted Lacey the best way she knew how. Her daughter hated being told to go to bed because of her bedtime. She always fought with Megan about it saying that she was way to old to have one.

Kate took a sharp inhale of breath and went back to getting Megan Hunt undressed. She grabbed the waist band of Megan's skirt and pulled it down. When it was revealed to her that her ME was wearing a skimpy thong, she couldn't help but lick her lips.

_'Mom! I told you I'm too old for that!'_

Megan squirmed at Kate's touch and looked down at what she was doing. Kate only winked at her and pulled the skirt all the way down. It pooled at Megan's feet.

'Lacey, honey, it's for your own good.'

Kate tugged at Megan's hand and she turned. She crooked her finger in a come-hither motion.

_'Fine, fine. I'm sleeping now anyway. I'm sorry for yelling.'_

Megan smiled to herself at her daughter's words. 'I love you, sweetie. I'll see you in two days. Good night.'

_'Good night, mom. I love you too.'_

Megan ended the call. She then turned her attention to Kate. 'That was mean, Kate.'

Kate's face dropped. 'I know, sorry. I just couldn't resist. Are we not gonna have sex now?'

Megan placed her phone on the side table and took the other sleeve off of her arm, answering Kate's query. The redhead climbed into bed and got on top of Kate. As their centers connected, they both groaned. They felt each others wetness.

Kate moved her hands behind Megan's back and unclasped Megan's bra. She pulled it off with one tug and threw it on the floor. The Chief was impressed with what she saw. 'You're gorgeous.'

At her words, she kissed Kate. Their halted arousal came back and their kiss became heated fast. Kate found Megan's hard nipple and she rolled it between her fingers. Megan mirrored her motions and their hips both bucked at each others touch. Megan's was positively red when Kate's hand went further down and skidded past the band of Megan's thong. She found the place she wanted the most and she cupped Megan's center.

Megan groaned. 'Kate...'

'Fuck, you're so wet.' Kate felt Megan's clit and she started drawing circles with her index finger. The feeling was so overwhelming that Megan's kiss became sloppy. Kate chuckled when Megan couldn't kiss her anymore between writhing and gasping. The redhead burried her head on Kate's neck instead.

'That's... that's so good. _Mmm..._'

Kate's thumb took over and the blonde started to tease Megan's opening. She coated her index finger with the redhead's essence. Megan twitched at Kate's touch.

'Kate...' Kate ministrations were working wonders on Megan and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed those fingers inside her.

'Tell me what you want, Megan.'

Megan felt Kate's thumb working faster and she was taking and letting out stacatto breaths. 'Inside me, please...'

Megan's pleading turn Kate on even more. Everybody knew she was not one to plead but under her touch, she did. _Hot._ She didn't make Megan wait any longer. She thrusted one finger into the redhead.

'Kate...' The ME moaned Kate's name.

Kate was pleasantly surprised at the feeling of being inside Megan. 'You're so tight.' She let her finger stay for a second inside her before pulling it out and thrusting again, a bit more forcefully this time. Megan gasped as she bucked her hips. The Chief started going in and out, slowly at first, letting Megan adapt to the intrusion, then gradually sped it up.

Kate felt hot breaths on her neck and decided to ask Megan something. 'More?'

'Yes...' Megan breathed.

Kate slowly slipped in another finger. Megan hissed, causing Kate to be concerned. 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?'

'No, no, no, keep going. It's good- It's so good. Keep going.'

Kate did and much to her surprise, Megan started rolling her hips in tune with her thrusting. For a while after that not much was spoken between them, just stunted breaths, moans and gasps. They were both usually wordy but that moment, they were too preoccupied.

When Megan spoke again, it was to alert Kate of her incoming orgasm. 'K-kate... I'm com... Don't stop... God, you're so good.'

Kate grinned as she thrusted harder.' Come for me, Megan.'

It didn't take long after that. Megan did and a shrill scream escaped her. Megan's whole body tensed as a series of white hot explosions ripped through her. Ectasty spread like wild fire, causing Megan to shut her eyes as her body shook and thrashed with tremors. Her breathing stilled for a moment and Megan thought she had passed out from the immense pleasure, but Kate's fingers started moving once again, snapping her back to reality. Megan twitched with every move Kate made to prolong her orgasm.

'Oh my god.' Megan said as soon as she was able to catch her breath. 'Kate... Oh my god...' She was spent and her body felt like jello.

'Good?' Kate teased. She was still inside her and had plans of going at it again.

'Yes. Fuck, yes. You were amazing.' Megan felt Kate's fingers moving again but was quick to stop her. 'Wait, I-..I want to do that too.'

'But, I wanna go again-'

'I know, me too, Kate.'

'Then, let me. I'm already inside you and I can feel you're ready for me.'

'Just let me catch up!'

'No!' Kate hooked her other arm on Megan's neck and flipped them in one quick motion, Kate landing on top. 'I get to go first. I made the first move.'

'Okay, then, I'll just play with your boobs.'

'Fine, lower part's mine.' They both laughed at their conversation. Even in bed, they are still arguing. 'We're always like this, huh?'

'Yep, not just in the office. Speaking of the office, how are we gonna be-'

'Shh, honey, that's another story.' Kate pulled her fingers out but kept them at bay. 'You ready?'

* * *

**A/N:** _So, that's it. I really wanted to keep this story short although I still had lots to say. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)_


End file.
